wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Zeyphyr
Zeyphyr is a strong and dominant male, having kept his rank as alpha male in his grip. He is a Level-headed wolf that takes the role of alpha male and protecting his pack very seriously. Although he has one downfall: He has an odd hip that makes his hunting slow and fighting weak if his hip is to be involved. Minnasota Research Facility '''Zeyphyr '''was born in captivity in April, 2009 to a female that was mainly used to reproduce offspring to relocate in various national parks. Zeyphyr was her last litter since she was an older female and only gave birth to two pups--Zeyphyr and another pup that wad born dead-- Zeyphyr was her last surviving pup. He was raised in an out door environment with only his mother and another female with her litter that consisted of four. The food they were given was either live small rodents or fresh road kill in whitch they carefully placed. Zeyphyr was raised in that encloser only till he reached the age of two and was a full grown wolf. The researchers drugged and put a radio collar on to him before putting him under heavy sedaters and flying him to Yellowstone National Park. Release Zeyphyr was released later that day into the park and made his way towards Slough Creek. He was taken to the park by helicopter and was dropped near 8 mile. It was 2011 when he was released into the park. Loner Zeyphyr spent time around 8 mile for awhile, he actually did quite well despite being a loner and not raised in the wild. He fended for himself and was able to provide stable meals often. Even though he was able to provide for himself being on his own took a toll and he ended up growing weaker. He began to take risks which involved, hunting larger prey, entering pack Territory s to feed, and going for longer periods of time without food. Eventually one of these gutsy choices affected him while he was out stalking a deer fawn. He found the fawn in its daybed and jumped it but the fawn managed to out run him briefly and got to its mother who was in a small group of other deer, he ended up getting attacked by one of the large does who kicked him in his hind hip which fractured it. He some how got away from the group of does and with struggle limped away. After healing his leg up he had been very limited to food and wad quite emaciated and was very weak. It had been a year since he was realeased and amazingly he had survived on his own. He shortly after found the Druids Pack--which was one of the splinter halves-- and hung around the territory, the alpha male was very weak and was meant to be a subordinate but took the rank when there was no other to take it. Zeyphyr joined and took the rank of a subordinate. Druids Once he had joined he quickly started gaining his weight back and became strong and healthy again. He carefully watched the alpha male rank for quite some time before he eventually was back to having a normal apperance. Despite his odd hip he quickly beat the other male-- who submtted fairly quickly-- and took the dominant male rank next to female, Halibel. Shortly after the splinter half and the main pack rejoined, Zeyphyr sorted everything out with the other males and assumed dominance of the pack, Halibel did the same and remained alpha female. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha wolves Category:Alpha males Category:Druids Wolves Category:Role Play Characters Category:Available Wolves